There are two specific aims. The two primary aims are 1) to determine the safety of live recombinant Canarypox ALVAC HIV vaccine in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected women; 2) to evaluate humoral and cell-mediated responses including cytotoxic T cell and lymphoproliferative responses to HIV-specific antigens and non-HIV antigens in immunized infants. The two secondary aims are 1) to review changes in viral load over time in infants proven to be infected and absolute CD4 counts in all immunized infants; 2) to evaluate whether changes in HIV-specific IgG and IgA in the mucosal secretions can be deleted. The protocol will also study the addition of the AIDSVAX B/Bgp120 vaccine to the last two doses of a new generation of the ALVAC canarypox vaccine.